Tadaima, Renji
by Mayuuki
Summary: La guerre finie, les shinigami vivent leur vie. Renji n'y fait pas exeption, mais commence à s'ennuyer. Ce qui changera rapidement, lorsqu'il recevra une lettre qui le fera devenir pâle comme un linge, surtout en découvrant l'expéditeur...


Titre: _Tadaima, Renji._

Rating: T (parce que Renji (et d'autres) n'est pas un ange xD)

Couple(s): J'hésite encore...Surtout avec les deux couples principaux... (sondage à la fin!)

Disclaimer: Renji et le reste de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, il n'y a que ***** qui est à moi!(vous connaîtrez son prénom plus tard!xD)

* * *

Tadaima, Renji.

Renji soupira. Encore des dossiers sans queue ni tête à remplir... En voilà un par exemple: «Liste des fournitures pour les troisième année de l'académie». Mais quel était donc le rapport avec leur division? Ce n'était pas à eux de recevoir la liste de leurs fournitures! Il posait le dossier sur la pile lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte. Après un court temps passé dans le silence, Rikichi entra, une liasse de papier à la main.

« Renji-san, Capitaine Kuchiki. Salua-t-il. Renji-san, tu as reçu une lettre. » l'informa-t-il en lui tendant ladite lettre.

Renji la prit mollement en le remerciant et le petit brun repartit. Renji déchira l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre. Plus ses yeux bruns parcouraient les lignes, plus le roux blêmissait à vue d'œil. Il finit de lire et lâcha la feuille.

_"Non...C'est pas...Pourquoi?"_

La feuille glissa sur le sol, juste au centre de la pièce. Byakuya l'ignora, son regard posé sur son vice-capitaine étrangement pâle. Celui-ci reprit des couleurs, se leva et courut vers la porte. Byakuya ne le retint pas mais se posa sérieusement des questions sur la santé -mentale et physique- de son lieutenant. Mais il ne fit rien de plus et continua à remplir les tonnes de papiers administratifs que lui incombait son travail de capitaine.

Plus tard dans la journée, Rukia vint à la Sixième division. Cherchant son ami d'enfance des yeux, elle hésita à interroger son frère. Après tout, il semblait si concentré, le déranger serait faire outrage à sa grandeur!...Quoiqu'en regardant mieux, Byakuya semblait se faire chier au plus haut point.

« Nii-sama...Savez-vous où se trouve Renji? Fit doucement la brune.

-Il est partit il y a deux heures, sans motif.

-Bien... »

Elle était un peu déçue, elle venait annoncer à Renji qu'Ichigo allait passer ses vacances à la Soul Society. Enfin, si le rouquin faisait le «boulot buissonnier», tant pis pour lui! Elle s'inclina face à son frère, s'excusant de l'avoir dérangé et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand quelque chose par terre attira son attention. Elle se baissa et attrapa la feuille de papier qui gâchait le parquet impeccable de la division de son frère et en regarda le contenu. Une fois sa lecture finie, elle fixa le sol en face d'elle, complètement larguée. Elle remarqua la demande muette de son frère lui demandant de lui lire la lettre. Elle reprit donc, à voix haute.

« Salut Renji.

Ça fait longtemps hein? Je suis même certaine que tu avais fini par m'oublier. Bah dis-toi que tu auras désormais tout le loisir de te souvenir de moi. Dans un an, je serai shinigami à part entière! J'imagine bien la tête que tu dois être en train de tirer. Oui, je suis à l'Académie depuis trois ans déjà, et j'ai déjà un Zanpakutô. Alors le diplôme, tu peux être sûr que je l'aurais! A ce que j'ai entendu dire, on prévoit déjà mon affectation à la Sixième division. Toi qui est déjà shinigami...Tu sais si elle est bien cette division? Ah! Mais forcément qu'elle l'est, tu as réussi à en devenir le lieutenant! Bon eh bah, je crois bien que l'on se reverra bientôt!

Bye bye, Grand frère! »

Le regard de Rukia était encore plus incrédule. Byakuya avait levé un sourcil d'un millimètre devant la surprise. Son vice-capitaine avait une sœur? Pourtant, dans son dossier, cela n'avait jamais été mentionné. Troisième année, hein? Byakuya chercha dans la montagne de papier parfaitement rangée sur son bureau, la liste des troisième année, dont lui et Renji allait avoir la charge cette année. Il finit par la trouver et chercha rapidement le nom Abarai dans la liste. Il le trouva facilement, étant le premier de celle-ci. Il lit à haute voix les informations la concernant, pour que Rukia les entende.

« Abarai Erika, 140 ans. Niveau de kido[1]: Excellent ; niveau de zanjutsu[2]: très bon, Zanpakuto découvert récemment ; niveau de hakuda[3]: bon ; niveau de hohô[4]: parfait.

-Elle ne tient pas ses capacités de Renji en tout cas. Rigola Rukia.

-Elle vient du 79ème district du Rukongai. Compléta Byakuya.

-Je comprends pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vue, si elle n'était pas dans le même district que nous. Admit la brune.

-D'après la réaction d'Abarai, ils ne doivent pas être en très bons termes. »

Rukia acquiesça et laissa finalement son frère, allant retrouver le shinigami remplaçant. Le noble se demanda tout de même pourquoi son lieutenant avait eu une réaction si violente. Mais il ne chercha pas plus loin, il le saurait bien assez tôt, si cette Erika était affectée à sa division.

* * *

[1], Voie du démon, c'est la nécromancie  
[2], Art du sabre, c'est le combat à l'épée  
[3], Coup blanc, c'est le close-combat  
[4], Méthode des pas, c'est l'art du déplacement (shumpo,...)

Donc voili voilou!x) Pour le sondage... Vous préféreriez RenRuki ou ByaRen?


End file.
